Secrets
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Everyone on the BAU team is hiding something from each other. What will happen when their secrets come out and what could be so bad that they couldn't tell each other in the first place?
1. Morgan

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing to do with Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit from this story. **

**Summary: Everyone on the BAU team is hiding something from each other. What will happen when their secrets come out and what could be so bad that they couldn't tell each other in the first place? **

**This fic was done for Spencerfan109's challenge: **

'**Challenge**** Number 1: I want a story where everyone at the BAU is hiding something. That's the only requirement.**

**Bonus Points:**

**I Will award bonus points if:**

**-You find a way to make Reid hide something besides drugs. NOTE: He CAN have a caffeine addiction.**

**-You make and odd/uncommon pairing.' **

**Sorry this chapter is so short; the next chapter will make up for it. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

"Wow you're here late" Garcia commented as she walked into the bullpen to find Morgan at his desk.

"Just finishing up" Morgan replied as he filed his case files away "I never realized how much Hotch did for the team before."

Garcia smiled "Comes with the territory."

Morgan shook his head "Well I'll just be happy to get home and hit the sack."

"Uh..." Garcia began "Would you mind helping me get something out of storage before you go?"

Morgan turned around and looked at Garcia, he smiled slightly, he was tired as hell but Garcia was his best friend. "Anything for you Baby Girl" he said "Just give me a second and I'll be right there."

"Thanks" Garcia said turning to head to the storage area when she noticed something gleaming on Morgan's desk. "Hey what's that?" she asked "I've never seen it before."

Morgan picked up the silver cross Tamara had given him and pocketed it "Penelope there is a lot of my stuff you've never seen before" he said successfully moving the conversation away from the silver cross now in his pocket.

"Wow you are a tease" Garcia said walking away and motioning him to follow.

Morgan sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, he had a guilty feeling welling up in his stomach. He knew he hadn't exactly lied to Garcia but he hadn't told her the truth either. He wished he could but the memory of her forcefully telling him he shouldn't get involved with a victim's family member was fresh in his mind. Garcia would not take it well if she knew the cross was a gift from Tamara. Not to mention that if it got out in the office that he was dating Tamara he could be fired.

**...**

Morgan sat at his knew desk and held the plaque that said Derek Morgan in his hands. He was feeling even guiltier now because Garcia had gone through so much trouble to put this office together for him and he couldn't even tell her about his cross.

He knew he owed Garcia; she was always helping him out and making him feel happy even on his worst days. He would have specified today as one of his worst days but now he was feeling way happier. It would be nice to have his own office.

Having a new burst of energy he picked up his cell phone and dialled Tamara's number. "Hey" he said when she picked up "Do you still want to go get that drink?"


	2. Prentiss

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Prentiss was having a pretty normal day. She had gotten to the BAU around eight thirty after she had picked up Hotch from his apartment. She thought Hotch would have told her to stop coming to pick him up already since it had been at least six weeks since he had been attacked by Foyet however he hadn't said anything about it to her so she just continued to pick him up.

Once they had gotten up to their floor she and Hotch had gone their separate ways. Hotch had made a beeline to his office, nodding good morning to people as he went while Prentiss had made her way to the small kitchen the BAU had, to get some coffee.

Morgan had been there pouring his own coffee and they had joked around like they always did. Prentiss was glad that even though Morgan had been given a higher role in their unit he still acted the same as he always had towards the group. Everyone had been on edge about the change but they seemed to be getting through it well enough. Morgan even seemed to be in a better mood than he had been the day before. Prentiss knew his first day as unit chief had been stressful yesterday but he seemed to be taking it pretty well now, Prentiss wondered if anything had happened.

After she had gotten her coffee Prentiss had made her way to her desk. She had a case file she had been going over the night before that she wanted to finish looking at.

"Emily Prentiss?" the kid from the mail room asked coming over to her desk.

Prentiss looked up from her desk "Yes" she answered slightly confused; she didn't normally get mail at work. Yet as soon as she had acknowledged the kid he was handing her a long white envelope.

"This came for you about an hour ago" he said.

"Uh...thanks" Prentiss said taking the envelope.

The kid nodded and walked away.

Prentiss held the envelope in her hands and turned it to look at the return address.

"Hey what's that?" Reid asked as he walked by her to get to his desk.

"I don't know" Prentiss replied honestly "I just got it." She was confused when she read the return address and saw that the envelope had come from Pennsylvania, she didn't know anyone from there and the envelope looked like a personal one rather than a business one.

"Strange" Prentiss muttered under her breath.

"What?" Reid asked looking up from his computer screen.

"I don't know but I guess I'm about to find out" Prentiss answered quietly, her hand moving to open the envelope.

Before she could even get the seal broken though J.J. came up behind her "Emily, Spence I need you guys in the conference room please."

Prentiss sighed and pocketed the envelope; she'd have to read it later.

**... **

"What have you got for us J.J.?" Morgan asked as soon as they were all seated in the conference room.

"Three women dead in two weeks, all found on freeway off ramps by commuters. Latest victim was Tara Fairis."

"He's not hiding them" Hotch pointed out.

"In the middle of the freeway during rush hour...he wants to be found" Rossi stated.

"And quickly" Morgan added.

"Well they're still dressed" Prentiss observed "That minimizes the shock value."

"There were no signs of sexual assault on any of the victims" J.J. explained.

"Look how pale she is" Rossi said his eyes narrowing on the picture.

"Tara had less than a pint of blood left when they found her and the first two victims had less than three" J.J. said clicking for three other pictures to come up on the screen, the pictures were of the victims necks and they all had what appeared to be fang marks there. "All of the victims appear to have been strangled and then bled out through identical wounds on their throats."

"You can't be serious" Prentiss said in disbelief "Those aren't actually fang marks are they?"

"All of the wounds on the victims were covered in saliva. Human saliva so..." J.J. began.

"He drank their blood" Reid finished off for her.

**...**

Prentiss sat in the jet with the rest of the team. They were on their way to Los Angeles which was a five and a half hour trip.

It was barley into the first hour and Prentiss still had a lot of time to kill. The team didn't usually prep until the remaining hour in the trip. Normally Prentiss would chat to J.J. or play a game of chess with Reid but today she remembered the letter she got and decided to read it instead. Once she was sitting comfortably she pulled it out of her pocket and began to read.

_Dear Emily Prentiss, _

_Gosh that sounds weird but I don't know what else to call you. _

_My name is Alison Orbin, I'm seventeen years old and I'm your daughter. _

Prentiss almost dropped the letter right there. Her daughter...no it couldn't be.

The year before when the team had been working on a case that involved a guy named Matthew that she used to know she had become emotionally involved in the case. Rossi had taken her aside and asked her about it. She told him that when she was fifteen she and her family traveled around a lot and it was hard to make friends. So hard that she would have done almost anything to make friends, this was how she had gotten pregnant. She told Rossi that Matthew had been her only friend and had taken her, going against his own religious beliefs, to an abortion clinic. The thing she hadn't told Rossi was that at the last minute she had chickened out and had never gotten an abortion. Instead her parents had kept the knowledge under wraps and when Prentiss had given birth, they had put the baby up for adoption.

Prentiss had only seen the baby for like five minutes after it was born, just long enough to learn that she was a girl. She had made sure the adoption agency was clear that she didn't want her information given out because she didn't want to be found. She didn't want to have anything to do with the baby.

Prentiss kept reading, she hoped maybe this was some sort of joke but yet somehow she knew that it wasn't.

_I'm sure that this must be a shock to you but I assure you it is the truth. I was adopted when I was three months old. My adoptive parents were always very open with me. They told me right from the beginning that I had been adopted. I love them very much don't get me wrong but there's a time in every young girl's life when she wants to know where she came from. _

_So I did a little...no make that a lot of digging. You are a very hard person to find. But when I did finally find your name I was ecstatic. Course after researching your name I was so amazed. My mother is an agent at the FBI; that is really cool! _

_I'm not mad that you gave me up. No I get it, especially after having all those health classes about safe sex. I'm guessing there weren't many classes like that when you were younger. But the truth is I'm really happy you put me up for adoption. I know a lot of girls who would have just aborted the baby if they got pregnant. _

_I've had a good life, I have the highest grades in all my classes, I'm a whiz with computers, and I love the outdoors, especially going hiking with my older brother. I'm in student council and also in the band (I play the trombone.) I want to travel the world some day and I hope to become a teacher. _

_I hope you won't think this letter is intrusive. I really don't want you to feel put out but I'd really like to meet you. I know you're work schedule must be hectic and I understand if you don't want to meet me. You sure as hell covered up your tracks with the adoption agency, but I thought since it had been seventeen years maybe you had changed your mind. But if you do want to meet please send me a letter back. _

_Anyway I hope one day we can meet and if not well, I hope you have a good life. _

_Alison Orbin _

Prentiss couldn't believe what she had just read. Yes she knew she had a daughter out there but she never thought the girl would come looking for her. What was she going to do? She didn't think she could meet her daughter after so long. She had put those times behind her hoping she would never have to revisit them again.

"Hey Prentiss" Reid said from his own seat "You okay?"

"...what?" Prentiss asked startled, shaking her head "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked "Cause it looks like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah I'm fine Reid" Prentiss said brushing him off "Just a little tired is all."

Reid looked sceptical but thankfully he didn't press her.

The rest of the ride was very uncomfortable for Prentiss, she could feel Reid and the others watching her so she tried to look normal but there were so many thoughts swirling around in her mind that it was almost impossible.


	3. JJ

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

"He hit you in the back of the head with a shovel!" Will growled out over the phone in his thick accent.

J.J. was glad to hear his voice, even if it was angry, this case had been very stressful; especially today.

She had gone to talk to one of the murder victims' friends and had found out rather painfully that the girl was one of the unsubs and she had a partner. Said partner had hit her over the head with a shovel and then tried to get the first unsub to kill her. Thankfully the team had gotten there before that could happen. They had rushed her to the local hospital where the doctors told her she had a concussion and should not be flying for the next two days. The team had insisted they stay with her and fly back as soon as she got the okay to fly.

So now she was back in her hotel room trying to get some rest. The team had decided to go out and get some drinks; they told her to call if she needed anything. She had decided to call Will after they left and before she went to be just to let him know she was okay.

"Will I'm fine, honestly. It's just a concussion; I'll be home in two days and besides the team is taking really good care of me."

Will sighed "You sure?"

"Yes!" J.J. exclaimed "Now, how's Henry?"

"He's good" Will said and J.J. could hear the happiness in his voice as they changed subjects. "He made a new friend today at the playground."

"Did he?" J.J. asked with interest.

"Yeah" Will told her with pride "A little boy named Joshua, he shared his toys with him and I talked to his dad Steven while the boys played. Steven told me that Joshua is one month older than Henry. They seemed to really get along and Steven seems like a nice guy too. I think we met our first playground buddies."

J.J. smiled into the receiver, she loved hearing about her son, especially when she was so far away from him or on a tough case; he always made her smile.

Her and Will talked for about an hour until Will said he better go and let J.J. get some much needed rest. J.J. hated to hang up so soon but she really was getting tired.

She had been off the phone for about half an hour and was almost asleep when there was a knock on her door. She groaned into her pillow in annoyance and slowly opened her eyes. "Who is it?" she called out, not wanting to get up. If it was Hotch or Emily they both had a key card to her room.

"It's Morgan" Morgan's voice rang through the door.

'Morgan?' J.J. thought to herself in question, she was sure he would still be out having a good time; he was after all the biggest partier of the group.

"Yeah...sure" J.J. called out starting to get up to let him in but the door opened before her feet could hit the floor.

"Wait, don't get up" Morgan said waving his arms to stop her when he saw her "Prentiss gave me the key card."

"Oh..." J.J. said moving back onto the bed, she propped her pillows up behind her so she could lean back against them.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were alright" Morgan said with a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm fine" J.J. said "My headache is gone and I'm feeling much better."

Morgan visibly relaxed "That's good. Is there anything you'd like me to get you before I head to bed myself?"

J.J. smiled at him, they were all so lucky to have the team that they did, everyone cared so much about everyone else. "No I'm good, thanks though."

"Hey no problem" Morgan said turning to leave.

"Wait Morgan" J.J. called to him before he got to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked turning back around.

"What are you doing back here so early" J.J. asked him "I didn't think I would see you guys for at least another hour or so."

Morgan frowned and then turned towards the door like he was checking to make sure they were alone.

"What?" J.J. asked confused by his behaviour.

"Well we got to the bar like two hours ago right?" he began.

"Yeah" J.J. said waiting for him to continue.

"Well Reid said he didn't mind being the designated driver and so he got a diet coke while the rest of us ordered a round of beers" Morgan continued and J.J. wasn't surprised that Reid had offered that since he wasn't much of a drinker himself.

"We were sitting around laughing and having a good time but Prentiss seemed kind of distant. Within the hour, while Rossi, Hotch and I were still on our first beers, Prentiss had managed to have three. Now let me tell you Prentiss cannot hold her liquor. She could barely stand up so we decided we better get her back to the hotel."

"Oh wow" J.J. said stunned "Is she okay?"

"Yeah" Morgan answered "We got her to her bed but she's going to wake up feeling really bad tomorrow."

"No kidding" J.J. said then she sighed in thought "Emily was acting rather weird this whole case."

"I know but I haven't had any luck figuring out what's bothering her. I mean I've seen her down before, like last year when her friend Matthew died but this is different, I've never seen her like this."

"Yeah" J.J. agreed "Hopefully we can talk to her about it tomorrow."

Morgan nodded "Well you should get some rest. See you in the morning."

"Night" J.J. said before Morgan closed the door to her room.

**...**

J.J. had just gotten back home and she was pulling up into the driveway. As soon as the doctor she had seen had given her an okay to fly the team had gathered their things and hoped on the jet.

Sadly neither she nor Morgan had been able to get any information out of Prentiss. J.J. could tell her friend was embarrassed about the other night but other than that she acted like nothing had happened.

When Morgan tried to bring it up with her she had brushed him off. J.J. was worried about her but she knew pushing the other women would get them nowhere.

Now however J.J. was home and she could relax, she would worry about Prentiss when she got back to work on Monday.

J.J. opened the door to her and Will's home and stopped. There was a trail of red rose pedals leading from the front hall towards the kitchen and the house was dark.

J.J. had the instinct to reach for her gun but quelled down that nervous habit. "Hello Will?" she called out flipping on the light switch.

"It the dining room sweetheart" she heard Will's voice call out from down the hall.

J.J. breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the dining room following the trail of rose pedals they led her to Will who was standing there, beside the table, in a black tux with a cute bow tie around his neck. He had a candle light dinner set up for them.

"Oh Will" J.J. said taking everything in "What is all this?"

"I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner to welcome you home" Will explained with a smile.

J.J. smiled back and moved to peck Will on the lips "Thank you."

"Of course my lady" he said pulling out her chair and she sat down. He then moved to open the wine bottle that was in the middle of the table; he opened it and poured first her glass then one for himself.

He sat down across from her and lifted his glass to hers "Cheers" he said.

She smiled at him "Cheers" she said back.

The dinner Will had prepared was delicious; he had made her favourite, fresh herb salmon with jasmine rice.

"Mm this is amazing Will" J.J. said taking a bite of the salmon.

"Only the best for you" he said with a cocky grin.

Throughout dinner they talked about their weeks, about Henry and how everything was going here at home. Will told J.J. that Henry was at the babysitter's for the night and that he was going to pick him up in the morning.

J.J. was glad, she missed her son but it was nice to spend some quality time with Will.

Once they had finished their meal Will stood up and collected the plates, bringing them into the kitchen. "Now it's time for desert" he said.

When he came back though he wasn't carrying any dessert plates, J.J. looked at him questioningly.

Will walked over to her and got down on one knee "J.J." he said emotion filling his voice as he pulled a beautiful engagement ring out of his pocket. "When you called me two days ago and I learned what had happened to you I was filled with fear because I knew that it could have been so much worse. I started thinking about how much I loved you and how I couldn't live without you. You and Henry are my life, I love both of you so much and I want to be with you forever. That's why I'm asking you now Jennifer Jareau will you marry me?"

J.J.'s mind had gone into turmoil the moment he had gotten down on one knee. She always had a problem with marriage, her parents had gotten divorced when she was younger and she didn't know any couples who had ever stayed together for longer than twenty five years. She liked the way her and Will were living, it worked for her and she knew that if they moved forward they were bound to end up breaking up at some point. With her work schedule and him only being on male maternity leave for a few months she knew it probably wouldn't work out. At least if they weren't married she wouldn't feel so bad if it ended. She didn't even want to think of the impact it would have on Henry if her and Will got divorced some day. She remembered her older sister, who had had depression all her life, after their parents had gotten divorced her sister had been so overly stressed that she had killed herself.

"J.J.?" Will asked, snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked at him in the eyes and saw the concern there.

"Of course I'll marry you" she said throwing her arms around Will, surprising both him and herself. But what else could she say. If she said anything but yes now it would ruin the relationship they had.

Will wrapped his arms around J.J. "Thank God" he said "You scared me for a second there."

"Sorry" J.J. apologized "You just surprised me that's all."

"This is great! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Will began pulling away from J.J. and looking her in the face "I love you" he said taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger.

"I love you too" J.J. said trying to smile at him; she hoped her face didn't betray how she really felt.

However if it did Will didn't notice, he was too caught up in the moment.


End file.
